


Harry’s Game

by Rowenaaa



Series: One Shot of the Month - 2020 - [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Childish Games, Gen, Humor, It doesn’t work, Voldemort tries to kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: The  moment lord Voldemort casted his wand on young Harry Potter and uttered the words of the killings curse, a strange occurrence happened. The young baby was gone, in his place was a plate of treacle tart.Or baby Harry plays a game of hide and seek with Voldemort.
Series: One Shot of the Month - 2020 - [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Harry’s Game

On the cold night of October 31st, a young baby sat in his crib. Not strictly unusual, Harry Potter often sat up and did what he very much was not supposed to. His mother had put him into the bed and stood in front of it talking to an older man. 

Harry knew he should be laying down and getting some rest. But the atmosphere of the room was enough to make him pause. The shouting was horrible for his ears. He hated every moment of the fierce argument taking place in front of him. 

His mother fell to the floor. Why was she sleeping? She wasn’t moving, he was worried. Tears sprang to his eyes as he watched his mother nap. She hadn’t even kissed him goodnight yet. 

The man stepped over her and watched him. Harry tore his eyes away from his mother and looked up. He still wanted to cry but the man was enticing. He had the most unusual face he had ever seen. All pale and red eyes. Harry wanted to touch him. He lifted his arms to the man and demanded to be held. 

The man glared down at him and raised a long stick. Harry knew what that meant. Play time! Harry’s tears dried up rather suddenly. All sense of sadness evaporating from his expression. 

The man paused for a moment as he watched Harry cry. He seemed unsure for a brief moment. Finally he pointed the wand and whispered, “Avada Kedavra,” The green light shot from his wand. 

The baby laughed as the spell hit. But instead of a young boy dying as he had expected, a plate of treacle tart replaced the babe. Lord Voldemort recoiled. 

The brat had disappeared. He could be dead but Voldemort would not risk it. The shriek of laughter from outside the door was enough. 

He rushed out of the room determined to kill the child. Harry was standing next to his father at the bottom of the stairs. The baby was screaming with laughter as he watched the dark lord. A treacle tart was in his hand. 

The cursed brat was still laughing as he shot another killing curse at him. Once more instead of a baby, a plate of treacle tart stood where he once was. All form of patience gone Lord Voldemort casted a spell to summon the child to him. 

He hadn’t thought to put up anti apparition wards, a risk he shouldn’t have taken. How was he supposed to know the child would pull a stunt like this? 

This time he found the child hiding under the table. Lord Voldemort lifted his wand one last time to cast the spell. 

The green light hit the child, he was sure of it. 

But once more the child was gone. 

He could hear the screams from outside. The order was close by. Voldemort casted a quick point me spell and rushed up the stairs. The baby was next to his mother. He was trying to reach into the crib. 

With the child’s back turned Voldemort cast the curse quickly. As the spell hit the child’s back it ricocheted right back at him. A scream tore from his lips as the killing curse struck him. 

He would kill that child or it would be the last thing he ever did.


End file.
